Hostages
by AccioPendragon
Summary: When she was eleven, Roslyn Arryn was taken to Winterfell... She's welcome by the Starks, so she does her best to fit there. As the years went by, she came close with the boys. But then her perspective changes and she becomes insecure about her life. Theon is the one who gets her, so she starts to fall in love with him. [Theon G./OC] (Sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**| CHAPTER 1 |**

She looked back once more, although she had promised not to look back. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream. But she chose to keep it to herself, held those feelings down until for a while. After all, it's what she used to do. She expected to not feel alone once she arrives at Winterfell, she knew that Lord Eddard Stark had several children and she hoped to be welcome by the Stark kids. However, she knew that it will be odd to be there. She didn't belong in the North, her home was Eyrie, it supposed. Although, it was hard to accept it, she wasn't welcome at Eyrie... Her father, Jon Arryn, got what he always wanted: a son, the future Lord of the Vale of Arryn. And that was one of the reasons why she'd left. The other main reason was Lysa Tully or Lysa Arryn, his father's wife... Lady Lysa did not like Roslyn, and it was not very clear for her. So, for her own good, Roslyn left the Vale. It was weird that her father didn't take her to King's Landing, perhaps because he was too busy being the Hand of the King and he had not time for his daughter. Jon required to Lord Stark to take his daughter to Winterfell. Ned Stark was a very kind man and he agreed to take the child.

Roslyn was an eleven year old girl, her Name Day had passed a month ago. She was so pretty, many people said that she was more gorgeous than her mother was. When they said that, Roslyn denied it, because she didn't remember her mother very well. She didn't mention her too much, because it was painful. Besides her beauty, her behavior was relentless, she was very politely. She was a lonesome girl, well she didn't know many children. He enjoyed reading and she disliked her lady lessons. Roslyn was characterized by her beautiful hazel eyes, a combination between green and brown. Her light brown hair wasn't too long and it was wavy. When she smiled, her cheeks stood out. In her tiny body, her breasts started to show and her hips were pronouncing, soon she'll be a woman.

The trip to Winterfell was quite long. When she arrived, she was introduced to Lord Stark children. Bran was the youngest. The girls were Sansa and Arya, they were younger than Roslyn. Robb was his eldest son. Jon Snow was Lord Stark's bastard. Robb and Jon were a little bit older than Roslyn. And there was Theon Greyjoy, Lord Stark's ward. He was older than Roslyn too. When she got to knew Lady Catelyn Stark, she find out that she was a very nice woman. Roslyn thought that she would hate Lady Stark because she was Lady Lysa's sister. But she barely knew her, she couldn't judge her too soon.

Roslyn wanted to fit there and she promised herself that she would do her best.

**Well that was the first chapter. Yes, it's short, but it's necesary. Please, it would be nice if you review. Sorry if my english it's not good, understand that it's not my first lenguage. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Barbi. **


	2. Chapter 2

**| CHAPTER 2 |**

The years had passed since her arrival at Winterfell. Roslyn adapted rightly and she was welcome by the Starks. At first she was a little bit shy, for her it was hard to fit there, but then they showed their familiarity and Roslyn began to be herself. She got along with everybody, especially with Robb, Jon, and maybe Theon too. He was arrogant, and sometimes she didn't like his attitude, he was too rude. With Sansa and Arya was kinda hard to relate, because she didn't share some of her interest. Then there were the little boys, Bran and Rickon, she loved to play with them. Lady and Lord Stark treated her like she was another family member. Roslyn was greatful for everything that they had provided to her. It was a very pleasure to be there. Even she didn't notice, they were like her family. On the other hand, her father sent a raven and often he sent her presents like jewellery, dresses, money... For Roslyn, all that things were hard to take, considering that those things wouldn't fix what he did. She never dared to cuestion his father decision, why he had rejected her, why he didn't defend her like he should. She didn't want to think about it because it was anguish.

Every afternoon, she liked to get away from her lady lessons and go with the boys, even it was not right. Roslyn wasn't a child anymore, it wasn't proper for a young lady to be hanging around with boys and doing what they do. Some people gossiped that Roslyn flirted with the young men, that she loved to get their attention. However, it was kinda true. She was looking for attention, but only the attention from someone in particular... And that someone was nothing less than the eldest Stark, Robb. She was attracted to him. He only found her pretty, nothing more, he doubted to have a romantic interest in her. Roslyn tried to hide it, she didn't want to be too obvious. Every night, before she falls asleep, she thought about him. She imagined what it would be like to be kissed by him, how it would feel. When she closed her eyes, she fantasized that one day they'll get married and then they'll have children... But there was someone who was interested in her... And that was Theon Greyjoy. He was fascinated by the young girl, but he was too proud to admit it, besides he noticed that Roslyn was into Robb, so he tried to hide that fascination.

Robb's Name Day was close, therefore everybody was pending preparing everything for the big feast. Roslyn saw it like an opportunity to get Robb's attention. She would do her best, even she hated to caught everyone's attention, and if she did it, it wasn't on purpose. The day had come. So, a few hours before the feast starts, Roslyn was in her chambers thinking about how to look pretty. She observed her wardrobe and studied every dress. She took some of the dress that her father sent her. Some of then were too garish, they didn't fit with Winterfell. After a small deliberation, she chose for a red wine dress, with a plunging necklin, long sheerve sleeves. The dress marked off her waist and it had floral details wich match. Once dressed, she looked herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and she pursed her lips, trying to smile. She combed her hair with two small braids, and then she gathered them. Something simple. She looked beautiful. She got out her room just in time to join everybody in the Great Hall. When she showed up, everybody stared at her. That was a little bit awkward. She looked down and moved on. She noticed that Sansa watched at her with envy, because she liked to stand out, she wanted to be the pretty one. Roslyn stood up next to Jon Snow. He gave her a little smile. Theon was next to Jon. Theon contemplated Roslyn since the first moment she made her little entrance. He was enchanted with her, it was hard to him to look away, despite that she preferred Robb. "C'mon Theon, you're not into love someone... But Roslyn... She looks so damn beautiful..." he thought. He shook his head and tried to think about something else. When Robb made his entrance, Roslyn was expecting to him too glance at her, which he did. He smiled back at her and she did the same. Theon watch them with jealousy, feeling that he ignored but in the end he was feeling it.

The night carried on. Everyone was celebrating in a good mood. The food was exquisite. The music and the laughter helped the atmosphere. Roslyn was eager. She needed a moment alone for Robb and her, but he was too busy that night. She was chatting with Jon, when a third voice burst into the conversation.

"Roslyn, would you dance with me?" Theon asked joining the chat.

"Mmm... Sorry, but I don't feel like dancing now, maybe later, yes?" she felt a little bit wrong about rejecting Theon.

"Fine..." the young man muttered. As he walked away, he thought: "If it was Robb, you would not hesitate".

Some minutes later, Robb fetched Roslyn to ask her if she wanted to dance. Excited, she agreeded. Robb took her by the waist and they danced. Theon watched them with pout, checking what he pondered a few moments ago. Robb came close to the young woman, he wanted to whisper something.

"Meet me at the Broken Tower later, can you?" he muttered. They separared and she nodded his head in agreement. He smiled at her.

Robb and Roslyn accorded to meet after the feast in the Broken Tower. Accidentally, Robb told Theon about his little plan. Much as he didn't like it, he didn't say anything and he tried to be the person he always was. He would do his best to not to think about Roslyn. Despite the fact that he denied it, he was very into her, more than he knew.

Roslyn was the first to arrive at the Tower. She was so nervous. She didn't know shall happen and that made her feel anxious. When Robb came in, she raised her gaze and a smile appeared on her lips. He came close to her.

"I am sorry for not to say these before... But you look so beautiful tonight" Robb pointed, following her gaze.

"Thank you" she said shyly. "What do you think about your Name Day feast?"

"It was nice. I'm very greatful".

He nodded in agreement as he advanced on her. She bit her inner lip and closed her eyes, she knew what was coming. She had dreamed about this moment... And now it was there. He gathered his lips with hers, as they came upon a kiss. He took her by the waist and she placed her hands in his chest. Even the kiss was getting intense, she couldn't feel anything and she didn't know why, it was being something insignificant. Her expectations had broken...She realized that her feelings for Robb weren't true, it was just a crush. They separated and they watched each other with dubiety.

"Sorry, you're gorgeous... But I thought that I'd feel something" that surprised her. "I hope this won't change our friendship"

"No... It is fine. It will be like nothing happened" she tried to smile.

"I am sorry" he apoligised once more.

"Don't" she refused. "It is done" she pursed her lips.

"We should be going, it's late"

"Go, I will come in a few minutes"

"Are you okay?" she moved her hair back and forth and he left.

She embraced herself and started to cry. She thought that her first kiss would be different. She expected to feel something when she kisses him. But it was not like that, it was undistinguished and irrelevant. She stood up there, crying for a while untill someone came in.

"Roslyn..." she heard a voice, so she wiped her tears and looked up... And then she found out it was Theon who came.

"Theon... What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"I came her to see if you are alright. Robb told me something... And I know you well, so I asumed that you did not take it well" once more, Roslyn was surprised by that.

"I... I am fine" she forced a smile.

"Good... " he came near, standing next to her. An awkward silence showed up. "You were in love with him?" he asked

"Me? No... It was a crush, nothing more"

"Do you want to know something? I realized the way you were when he was near, the way you smiled at him, how you watched him... I will be outspoken" he made a pause as he stood up in front of her. "You are not the one for him, and he is not the one for you" well, that was rude. "What? Did you think that Ned Stark will wed you with Robb? Did you think that someday you'll be the Lady of Winterfell?" Roslyn was speechless, Theon was being hurtful. "Lord Stark will never marry you to his son, your marriage will not an alliance. And you know what? That makes us equal... You and I are hostages in Winterfell. We think that this is our home, but it's not. It suppose that I belong to Iron Islands and you belong to the Vale... But we both know that we are not welcome there... Although they don't want to notice, we are hostages..."

Roslyn was puzzled by his curtness. Why he was such a rude person?... She raised her hand tightly, willing to slap him. But he forward to prevent it. He took her by the neck and he pressed hips lips into hers... She tried to push him away, but he did not let her. She cannot believe, she was feeling something, like a tickling rushing her body. Why she was feeling that? Was she into Theon?... She didn't want to break off, she wanted to kiss him as long it was possible. Theon was being passionate, so intense and she loved it. When he finished the kiss, she looked at him speechless. She was confused.

"So-Sorry... I..." she ran away from him.


End file.
